


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildchildcait](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildchildcait).



"This is important information." Duo smiled ingratiatingly at the nervous woman sitting across from him. "We'd like to make this as easy on you as possible. Just tell us what we need to know and it'll all be over."

The terrified woman bit her lip and shook her head. "I…I'll be in trouble if I say.

Duo shook his head and sighed sadly. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to let him loose." He gestured with a jerk of his head to Trowa who was leaning against the wall, a small smirk on his lips. His eyes locked onto the woman's and he smiled slow predatory grin before pushing off from the wall and walking towards them.

"He…" she swallowed and tired again. "He can't really hurt me. Its against the law."

Duo shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "What do we know about the law? We're a bunch of ex-terrorists, remember?"

The woman paled, eyes flicking for Duo to Trowa and back again unsure which was worse Duo's wide grin or Trowa's smirk. Without taking her eyes off of them she rose and went to the file cabinet behind her. She removed a single file and handed it to Duo. He flipped through it, quickly finding the information he wanted before handing it back to the shaking woman. "Thanks Lily, I promised Lady Une will never find out how we know what her birthday is." He winked and Trowa grinned, sweet and genuine this time, before turning and walking out of the human resources department.


End file.
